


Pink Satin Bow

by ibonekoen



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says Santana and Brittany are the only ones who should get sweet lady kisses? Plot? What Plot? >.> Based on a picture prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Satin Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 10 at [](http://gleeverse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gleeverse.livejournal.com/)**gleeverse**

The only article of clothing -- if a hair accessory can really be called that -- remaining is the pink satin bow in her dark hair, and her trembling hand reaches up and back, intending to remove it.

"Wait."

Rachel hesitates at the whispered word, and her eyes flick to her companion, who's lying sprawled on the double bed. She's already stripped and lying bare to the world and Rachel's inquisitive eyes; her blond locks frame her face, the short bob almost fooling someone into believing her innocence. Rachel knows better and yet, here she is, perched on the edge of the bed, equally nude and struggling to push aside the self-consciousness she feels.

She glances over her shoulder, head tilting to the side in a show of curiosity, and she feels her skin heating up with a flush as Quinn's critical gaze sweeps over her, cold and appraising. Rachel swears she can hear the nervous clamor of her heartbeat echoing through the silent room as she waits.

Quinn drags the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip, and Rachel can't suppress the tingle that goes through her. "Leave it in. I like the way it looks," Quinn says finally, beckoning Rachel forward with a crooked finger.

Rachel goes without hesitation, straddling Quinn's waist and easily settling in her lap. Quinn rewards her with a smirk and brings her hands up off the mattress, fingers skimming lightly over Rachel's outer thigh. They trail upward, moving along the curve of her ass, skimming higher to trace the lines of her back.

Rachel's skin tingles with each caress, each glide of skin across skin, and her breath catches as Quinn's fingertips sweep across her sides and under her breasts. She lets out a quiet, startled "Oh" as Quinn's thumbs brush her nipples, the rest of her fingers cradling Rachel's breasts, and she squirms a little as a dampness begins to form between her legs.

She should feel ashamed, allowing herself to fall into bed with Quinn so quickly after Finn broke up with her, but isn't that what college is about? Experimentation? Finding one's self? She doesn't really know if this is the true Rachel Berry or not, but how will she ever know for sure if she doesn't at least try?

Quinn's kneading her breasts, and Rachel's awash with new sensations. That isn't to say that Finn's never touched her breasts, but it's never felt like this. Finn's fingers are rough with calluses from football, and he's always just a little too brusque, a little too quick to give her breasts a cursory patdown before moving on to his own pleasures. This time though, Quinn's taking her time, teasing Rachel's nipples, squeezing her mounds, rolling her nipples under her thumbs.

Rachel's hit with momentary confusion as Quinn suddenly sits up, and then her mouth drops open in a wordless, soundless cry of surprise as Quinn's mouth, wet and slick, latches onto a nipple and _sucks_. A loud, hard moan rips out of Rachel's mouth, and she drops her head back, raven hair flowing down her back. Quinn's arm circles around her waist, holding her up; and Rachel hisses as Quinn catches her nipple between her teeth, biting down gently. It's just enough to send molten heat rushing through Rachel's body, and she's so wet as she grinds her hips downward instinctively. Her fingers flex and curl, gripping Quinn's hair, and she has no idea how her hand found its way to the back of Quinn's head, but she's grateful for something to steady her.

By the time Quinn switches to the other breast, laving the nipple with her tongue, Rachel's clit is pulsating with desire, and she makes a whiny noise that quickly turns to a heady sigh as Quinn rocks her hips up. It takes a little bit of shifting but soon they're rubbing against each other, Quinn moaning around her breast. Rachel's crying out breathless pants of Quinn's name and "Oh yes!"

All too soon, they're collapsing to the bed, skin and limbs warm and loose with post-coital bliss, and Rachel nestles into Quinn's embrace. She wants to ask if this is going to make things awkward between but Quinn just lazily pets her hair, fingers stroking the pink satin bow.  



End file.
